Extra Scenes
by 263Adder
Summary: Additional scenes. It all pretty much fits within the pre-existing storylines. These are just things I would have liked to have seen. In chronological order. Each chapter is an individual story.
1. Be Safe

We went through Bella's upstairs window, Alice having already checked that no one would see us.

Once we were inside we resumed our conversation.

"You couldn't have reined Rosalie in?" I asked, frustrated at my sister's attitude during lunch.

 _Have you ever tried to reign Rosalie in?_ Alice snapped back. _I'll look up here you go downstairs_.

I headed for the stairs. "How's Jasper dealing with it?"

 _Like you don't know_.

Rosalie and Jasper were certainly the most concerned about Bella. She knew too much about us. Only Alice's visions of Bella had managed to stop them from acting on their fears that Bella would expose us.

Rosalie was still furious. Jasper...confused. Alice knew Bella would become her friend, that she would love her. It was a relationship Alice was more than excited to start. Of course those feelings held Jasper back from his original plans. Certainly over lunch I could hear him as he sampled the emotions between Bella and I. He already knew I cared deeply enough that I would protect her even if it meant going against my family. Bella's feelings for me however had taken him by surprise. Taken me by surprise.

I went into the laundry room and caught a smell of metal. Bending down I fished the keys to Bella's truck out the pocket of her jeans.

"Alice I have them." I said.

She flitted to my side in a second. "You know," Alice started. "I know I'm going to love Bella but her wardrobe will need serious work."

"Alice." I reprimanded. "We didn't come here to spy."

 _You do it, why can't I?_

I chose to ignore the remark, always scared to question my actions around Bella. "Let's get her truck back to school then we can leave."

 _I'll take the truck._ Alice thought, snatching the keys from my hand. _You can follow behind_.

I could hear Alice's thoughts in the truck ahead and chose to tune her out as she began mentally planning what to buy for Bella. I guess I would have to explain sooner or later that my... _Bella_ is not a doll for her to play with. Instead I chose to focus on what I had learned from Jasper over the course of lunch.

Bella, Jasper theorised, was starting to fall in love with me. And while that gave me an immense feeling of hope it also terrified me. It was becoming impossible not to think of Alice's visions. How could I encourage her feelings when it would apparently lead to her death?

 _Edward_. Alice called. _Stop worrying about it. Besides if she loves you don't you think it will hurt her if you leave now?_

Is that where my thoughts were heading? Even though I had felt her feelings through Jasper I found it hard to believe that Bella could feel one hundredth of the love I now held for her. If I left she would survive. But would I?

 _How does Bella drive this thing, it's so slow!_ Alice complained. _We'll have to get her a new car too._

"Somehow I don't see Bella agreeing to that." I responded. Our cars weren't far apart, even speaking normally Alice would be able to hear me.

 _Why? If she's going to be a Cullen she'll have to get used to the lifestyle_.

"Alice..."

 _Oh save it._ She reprimanded. _I know you don't want her to be turned, though why I have no idea. But you can't leave her now. Which means that she'll be spending more time with you, and therefore with the rest of the family. You should invite her over, you know Esme is just dying to meet her._

"I know." I chuckled, then sighed. Even though I didn't want to accept it, I had no doubts anymore that leaving would be painful beyond my imagination. In such a short space of time she had become everything to me.

 _Bella must be curious about us too._ Alice thought. _Maybe she'd like to meet us? Especially me._

I saw Alice smile in the rear-view mirror.

 _Give it up Edward. You know I always get what I want._

And what Alice wanted was to begin her friendship with Bella. She thought again of her vision of the two of them, arm in arm. Firstly with Bella as a human smiling widely, again with Bella as one of us her face expressionless.

Would she be happy as one of us? Like Emmett or Alice were? Or would she mourn the loss of her humanity as Rosalie did?

I thought to our plans for the following day. Bella would finally be able to see me in the sun, the very sight of which may send her running and screaming. Or the more horrifying possibility - that in our seclusion the monster within me could get loose, and I could hurt her myself.

The idea brought me to Rosalie and Emmett. When Rose had found Emmett, dying, she had carried him to Carlisle already seeing something in him that made her know he was her mate. If Bella was injured - dying - could I ever be so selfish as to ask my father to curse Bella to this existence?

 _You won't kill Bella, Edward._ Alice mentally yelled. _Or at least you better not or I'm coming after you._

We pulled into the school lot, Alice pulling into the spot my car had previously been in, before she danced to the passenger door and got in.

"Hang on." I said quickly, as an idea sprung to mind.

"Here." Alice responded, passing me a slip of paper and a pen from her gag. I took them gratefully and opened the door to Bella's truck. Quickly scrawling two words I put the note on her seat before heading back to the car.

 _Be safe_.


	2. Family Meeting

My feet barely touched the ground as I ran towards the house. Alice had assured me that I would be home and back before Bella woke, but impatience to be back in her presence pushed me to move faster.

She loved me. _Loved_. _Me_.

Granted she hadn't said so consciously, only in her sleep. And even though our future was unclear I could do nothing to fight against the pure happiness sweeping through me.

Bounding up to the house the lights were all on and I could hear my family were congregated in the living room. Paying no attention I barely slowed as I reached the door, before racing up the stairs to change my clothes. I hardly registered their expressions but I heard Alice laugh.

She met me on the stairs after I changed.

 _Good night?_ She asked, amusement showing clearly on her face.

I grinned widely at my sister before abruptly pulling her into a hug, catching her off guard with my snap decision. She squealed in delight.

 _Tomorrow is going to be a good day._ Alice thought, showing me her vision of Bella entering the house. _Esme will be so happy_.

Pulling back I ran a hand through my hair. "Guess I better tell her then." I wondered what Bella would make of meeting my family. Certainly a few more of her preconceptions would be broken. Our house is hardly what one would imagine for a coven of vampires.

"Esme." I called out. Entering the living room with Alice at my heels I spotted another family argument in the making. Esme and Carlisle were sat on the central couch, Carlisle rubbing the back of my adopted mothers hand in a comforting manner as her eyes followed my brothers and sisters.

Alice flitted to Jasper's side. Like our parents he was unmoving, entirely focused on the emotional atmosphere of the room. He barely noticed as Alice looped an arm around his waist, my sister trying to offer him a source of peace in such a tense environment.

Rosalie was the main source of tension, her foot tapping as she glared out of the window. Emmett kept a safe distance but never took his eyes off his wife.

"I suppose Alice has told you what is on the agenda tomorrow?" I asked, though I could hear from Rosalie's mental yelling that she did.

Esme at the very least looked happy at the mentioned visit. She shot me a kind smile. "Yes, my dear."

"Bella will be most welcome." Carlisle answered, _It will certainly be an interesting experience._

"Jasper," I started, waiting until he looked to me to continue. "Everything will be alright tomorrow. Just keep your distance, don't push it."

I felt his annoyance at my answer. He always hated being the weakest link, constantly monitored to ensure he kept to our diet. Alice knew though, she always knew how Jasper felt. She stood on her tiptoes pressing a kiss to his cheek while sending him a wave of affection. His expression softened immediately as he looked down at his mate. Jasper knew Alice was excited to know Bella, he wouldn't risk ruining that happiness. He would be no trouble.

Sighing I moved towards Rosalie.

"Rose."

"Don't bother." She hissed. "You seem determined to put our lives here at risk. You can do whatever you want, but I'm not going to be here for it." She turned and stormed out of the door.

"Sorry Edward. I better go with her." Emmett apologised moving for the door. _For what it's worth I'm looking forward to meeting the girl who's made my brother grin like a lunatic_. He winked before setting off after Rose.

Esme sighed, the tension dissolving from the room with their departure, replaced with a mixed sense of excitement and apprehension. It seemed my family were just as concerned about things going well tomorrow as I was. They all recognised the change that was happening to me. I doubted even Rose wanted anything to happen to Bella at this point, so awed were they by my sheer happiness. I think they had long given up hope that I would ever experience the love they all had. Esme was overjoyed whenever she saw my face, though her joy was always mixed with fear that something would happen to the girl my universe now revolved around.

"You better get going." Alice said finally, after a shared moment of silence as my whole family pondered our situation. "Bella will be irritated when she finds out you left."

I smiled gently, ruffling my sisters hair as I passed, only breaking into a run as the door fell shut behind me. Happiness still powered my every step, regardless of Rose's contempt, as I raced back to the woman I loved.


	3. Freesia

As the last of the plaster came loose I breathed a sigh of relief. I could finally scratch my shin.

"There you go Bella." Carlisle said. "Enjoy your freedom."

"Just don't get overexcited, rush outside, fall over and break your other leg." Edward added, laughing when I scowled at him.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said before carefully moving to stand. Carlisle had nicely offered to come over to my house to remove the cast rather than making me go to the hospital, knowing about my aversion to them.

"Now if you'll excuse me Bella, I have a few things to tie up at the hospital before we leave tonight."

The mention of tonight brought the usual despair that came whenever Edward left me to go hunting. The entire family were going down into Oregon to a park that was apparently overpopulated with elk. Emmett was also hopeful of finding a couple of bears to fight.

It was both odd and nice how comfortable Edward's family had gotten sharing these bits of information about their vampire lifestyle with me, though as soon as Emmett started going into any detail about his bear fights Edward had been quick to shut the conversation down, always worried about scaring me.

My boyfriend may be overprotective but I found his uncanny ability to tell however I felt more annoying than anything. After Carlisle left he sighed in that way that made me know he knew that I was upset. I could only hope to distract him with another conversation before he selflessly offered to starve himself and stay with me.

"Well I guess Alice won't miss having to help me shower."

Edward frowned. "I don't know, I think she rather liked having the excuse to choose your clothes for the day."

I grimaced. "I think your sister needs to learn sooner or later that I'm not a walking talking Barbie doll."

He laughed. "I'll let you be the one to tell her that."

"Well," I continued. "I know Charlie was grateful for having her over. I think he's fallen in love with her. Given half the chance he'd probably trade me for her."

"Don't underestimate Charlie's love for you. He could never stand to lose you." He said significantly.

I snorted. "You know it's impressive. You're ability to turn every conversation into an issue about my mortality."

"I wasn't..."

"It's fine Edward." I said, irritation still clear in my voice. We'd already discussed Alice's vision of me as a vampire. I don't know how I would ever get around Edward's stubbornness but my bet was still on Alice. I tried to find hope in her vision.

He sighed and moved to run a hand down my face which, as always, made my cheeks turn pink. "You are so beautiful."

My blush deepened, and I had to bite down on my tongue to stop myself from stating the obvious. That compared to Edward I might as well be a Halloween costume. But invariably that would make him unhappy and we'd argue. Instead I leaned into his hand, letting him pull me closer until his head rested on top of mine, his nose buried in my hair.

"What does freesia smell like?" The question rolled off my tongue before my brain even processed it.

"Hmm?" Edward asked.

I pulled back slightly so I could see his face. "You said once that I smell like lavender and freesia."

"You have a very floral scent." He snickered, obviously finding our casual discussion of my scent amusing.

"We used to have lavender in our garden in California. I don't think I've ever seen freesia before though."

"They have a very sweet aroma. Esme grows some in her garden, I'll show you the next time we're home."

I liked the sound of when 'we're home'. Of course my home was officially with Charlie but for me my freedom to visit the Cullen house any time I wanted did in a way make it a second home of sorts. I still hoped that one day, maybe after I graduated, that we might live together full-time. No longer needing to sneak around or to hide the fact that we spend every night together.

I wanted to fall back into Edward's arms but a glance at the clock told me I needed to get dinner ready before Charlie got home. Edward was of course quite content to sit at the table, even occasionally chopping some ingredients for me with that look of disgust he always had whenever he had to handle human food.

Five minutes before Charlie was due to arrive I had the pasta all ready, sat on a low heat to keep warm until we were ready to eat.

"I'll have my phone at all times okay." Edward said.

"I know. And I'll call if anything is wrong. Though I'm certain nothing will be." I responded calmly, knowing that if Edward knew just how much I missed him when he was away it would make this trip so much harder for him. "Besides even if something did happen Alice would see it."

"True." Edward smiled, though I knew Alice's visions were far from perfect. She'd failed to see me running away at the airport after all.

"And I'll see you in two days."

"I will be here as soon as Charlie's asleep."

"Okay." I nodded.

He pulled me tightly into his arms before pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you." He said before he turned to the door.

"I love you too." I half whispered, knowing full well he could hear me.

He shot me my favourite crooked smile before darting out of the back door. A second later the front door opened.

"Bells?"

"I'm in the kitchen Ch- Dad. You want dinner now?"

"Sure." Charlie answered as he hung up his gear.

I sighed as I put the food on the plates. Why did two days seem like an eternity?

By Sunday night, once dinner was made and the dishes washed, I had nothing to do but to sit, my foot tapping anxiously on the floor. He wouldn't be back for at least two more hours until Charlie was in bed.

Sighing I pushed the chair away from the dining table and headed upstairs, reckoning that I could kill some time by emailing Renee. The time it would take my computer to start up alone would bring me closer to Edward's arrival.

I flicked my computer on before heading into the bathroom to brush my teeth as slowly as humanly possible.

When I returned the computer was on but my eyes were drawn instead to the glass vase of flowers beside my bed.

I stumbled to them in my hurry, picking up a slip of white paper beside them.

 _Freesias. See you in an hour. I love you._

I inhaled deeply. They did have a very sweet smell.

 **Notes**

 **Did I make Bella a little too self-deprecating? She always seems that way in the books...anyway I just wanted a scene were Edward does something romantic for a change. It seems neither Edward or Jacob ever really do anything for Bella that would be common for normal couples, like going to the movies or away (and not because her life is in danger). Bella's scent is mentioned in Twilight, Edward saying she smells of lavender and freesia. I got this idea because I have never seen freesias, whether they do smell sweet or not I have no idea but I can't imagine Meyer choosing a flower that smells terrible :)**


	4. Sleepover

**Note:**

 **Bella gets her period :P I try to explain why vamps can be around her when she is. Meyer's idea is that period blood is dead blood so they can't smell it or something? I'm working around this theory as well as introducing a theory of my own invention! Okay so it's taken me two days to write this, it's slightly longer than the other chapters so hopefully that will make up for the wait. It occurred to me after writing that Bella has already been in Alice's room when she gets her ready for prom but, oh well ignore that flaw. This is post-Twilight, set a few weeks before New Moon begins. Bella's POV. Enjoy!**

It never really occurred to me until I saw those first few drops of blood that night during those few hours between Edward leaving the house and sneaking back in later once Charlie was asleep.

The last time it happened they were on a hunting trip for four days. I had one during the month Edward wasn't speaking to me, before I knew he was a vampire. Was he there that week?

Deciding to be safe I went to my bag and pulled out the small silver phone Edward had given me - 'for emergencies'. It was the only way he was able to convince me to keep it. He had programmed all the numbers of his family in there - Carlisle's home _and_ office number. Even Rosalie was in there though I could never imagine a situation were I'd need or want to call, unless I fancied getting my head bitten off.

I deliberated for a moment who to call. Edward? Carlisle? Alice?

They must be fine around women on their periods. How else could they attend a high school? Nevertheless my curiosity was now getting the better of me. The thought of talking to Edward about periods however seemed weird so I settled for calling Alice.

She answered before the first ring, naturally. "Bella!" She chirped. "I have no idea what you're calling about but I'm glad you think I'm better than Edward and Carlisle!"

I laughed nervously. "Are they there?"

"Nope." Alice responded. "Carlisle's at the office and Edward is outside with Emmett."

"Oh, okay. So-" I said unsure of how to start.

" _Yes_."

"Can I still be around you all when I'm on my period?" I asked quickly.

Alice laughed. "Of course you can."

"It's not a problem?"

"No. We couldn't go to high school if it was Bella."

"That's what I thought." I responded, gnawing on my bottom lip. "Why is that though? It's still blood."

"Carlisle has a few theories about it. We're not sure though."

"What does he think?"

"Well for one we can't really smell anything. Sometimes when someone is losing a lot of blood at once we can but it doesn't smell like normal human blood."

"Why?"

"Well Carlisle thinks that it might be an evolutionary thing. Vampires attack on instinct when we smell blood. If we attacked every menstruating woman it could have an adverse effect on human population. There would be an imbalance in the number of women being killed compared to men."

"What else does he think?"

"Another theory is that the blood is naturally being lost - it's not through an injury of any kind. Therefore the blood doesn't smell to us. He called it dead blood."

"Huh." I said, considering the two theories. "So I can still see you?"

"Yes, Bella." Alice said. "Edward will be over in a few hours. And I'll see you at the weekend. Since you're on your period maybe we can do something nice. Relaxing."

"No makeovers?" I asked.

Alice tutted. "No. But I could paint your nails? We could watch a movie! Ooh we could make it into a sleepover!" She bubbled in excitement. I imagined she was already looking forward to see the details.

"Erm..."

"I'll get Esme to call Charlie. He'll say yes. He doesn't like being around you on your period, apparently you get grumpy."

"I do not." I responded indignantly. "Besides Charlie doesn't know when I'm on my period."

"Yes he does, you keep the tampons in the bathroom, he notices when you start using them."

Huh. I guess Charlie was the police chief for a reason.

"It will all be sorted by tomorrow! It'll be fantastic I promise." Alice continued. "My first sleepover, I can't wait."

I bit back a sigh. I guess I could do it for Alice. And Charlie too I suppose.

"Okay Alice."

"Great!" I'll see you at school tomorrow. Oh and maybe use a pad too. I see you bleeding on your sheets tonight."

I grimaced. Oh the advantages of having Alice as a friend.

As Alice predicted Charlie was more than enthusiastic for me to go to stay with Alice for the weekend. Especially when Esme announced that Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were going camping so it would only be the girls.

In actuality it was Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle going hunting but Alice saw things going smoother with her little lie.

Alice took me straight from school to the Cullen's house in the Volvo, while Edward left with Emmett and Rosalie to collect Carlisle from the hospital in her BMW. Alice's driving was as terrifying as Edward's, but at least Edward didn't insist on playing pop music on the drive.

" _Write it on a piece of paper. Paper. Paper. Got a feeling I'll see you later._ " Alice sung, her voice two octaves higher than the song, her singing capable of putting any of the world's greatest singers to shame.

One advantage of their reckless driving however was that it didn't take long for us to reach the house, which meant the music was soon shut off.

In between me getting out of the car and retrieving my bag from the back seat Jasper had appeared at Alice's side and was leaning over her, speaking under his breath. When I got to the front of the car however he straightened and shot me a pleasant smile.

"Good afternoon Bella."

"Hey Jasper." I responded pleasantly. "How come you weren't at school today?"

"I was just doing some light hunting." He responded as casually as if we were discussing the weather.

"Why didn't you just go tonight?"

Jasper looked down at Alice. "We went hunting a few days ago. I was just being cautious."

Alice grinned at me. "Well let's get started." She leapt forward to grab my hand. "Jasper, take her bag."

"Gee, what did your last servant die of?" Jasper joked, quickly leaning forward to snatch the bag from my other hand before running inside.

Alice pulled me forward at a slightly slower speed, sighing with impatience every time I stumbled over my own feet as I tried to keep up.

"Bella." Esme greeted me warmly as we passed through the door. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yes, thank you Esme." I said. Talking to Esme still felt like talking to a real life version of Snow White.

"Dinner will be in two hours. I hope you like Italian food."

"Oh you really don't have to go to any bother, I'll eat anything." I responded quickly, internally cringing at the thought of Esme cooking for me. I knew from Edward that human food smelt unappealing to vampires.

"It's alright dear. I've always enjoyed cooking, even after becoming a vampire. Sometimes I bake for the hospitals Carlisle works at. One time Forks High even had a bake sale." She said, smiling fondly.

"Come on Bella." Alice whined, pulling me along before I could say anything else. She dragged me up the stairs to her room.

I'd never been in Alice and Jasper's room before. It was larger than Edward's but it had the same floor to ceiling glass windows overlooking the forest. If I strained my ears I could faintly hear the river. Unlike Edward's room the space was dominated by a large bed - which I didn't even want to go near since I knew for a fact it wasn't used for sleeping. Next to the door we entered were two more doors. Through one I saw an enormous walk in closet. Alice dragged me through the other door.

The bathroom could, like the closet, fit my room and probably the bathroom I shared with Charlie within it. It was luscious, like the kind of bathroom you find in a five star luxury hotel. The kind that was decked out in marble and mirrors and had more lights than a person could ever need.

Alice hopped on the counter. "Okay, what do you want to do first? I could paint your nails? Give you a face mask?"

She'd obviously been looking up sleepover activities online. It wouldn't surprise me if she had a bowl of cookie dough lying around somewhere.

I felt Alice looking at the side of my face but my eyes were stuck on the enormous bathtub that dominated the far corner. It made the half bath in my mum's house look like a bucket.

"It has jets." Alice said, sighing like she was remembering something I did not want to know.

"Erm, cool."

"You want a bath? I know you only have a shower at Charlie's house." Alice said happily. "It's clean." She added with a laugh when she saw my face.

"Maybe later." I said, settling on the chair Alice had brought into the room. A bath did sound nice, Charlie's shower nearly always ran out of hot water before I was done.

I let Alice paint my face in some berry smelling gunk while she painted and filed my nails. Sensing my lack of enthusiasm about nail polish Alice selected the colour herself, and once I was finally able to open my eyes again I was surprised to see she had painted them in a subdued gold.

"Very nice, Alice." I said, giving her a small smile.

"There I knew you'd like it. Now if you want you can have a bath while Esme's making dinner?"

"You know Esme really doesn't have to go to any trouble." I said, getting out of the chair.

"Stop fretting Bella. Esme loves to cook. And she rarely gets to see anyone eat the food she makes. Usually the groceries we order have to go to waste."

"Why do you buy food if you don't eat?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's a small town, you don't think it would look strange that we never go into the market? Why do you think we always have to buy lunch at school?"

"Huh. I guess I never really think about how far you all have to go to keep up the appearances of being human."

Alice giggled. "It isn't all so bad. Esme likes going to the store anyway. It keeps her up with the town gossip."

"Esme likes to gossip?"

"It helps her feel part of the community." Alice replied, smiling fondly over her adopted mothers antics. "It's not so easy for Esme. She doesn't have school or a job here. Shopping gives her human contact. We can't be withdrawn from humans for too long, or we risk our control when one eventually crosses our path."

"Esme must have hobbies though?"

"Oh she does." Alice went over to the bath and started it running. "We buy a lot of properties that she restores. And then she remodels our old properties that we don't use very often so they don't get outdated. Strawberry?" She asked, holding up a bottle of bubble bath.

I nodded absently as Alice pored it into the rapidly filling bath.

"See. I can do relaxing can't I?" Alice said with a grin. "I'll be back up when you're done. Don't rush!" She bounded forward, surprising me by kissing my cheek before twirling off.

Alice had allowed me to bring a book - probably foreseeing the situation - and I happily sat in the tub reading our English assignment for the week, _Of Mice and Men_. Although I must have read if a hundred times throughout my education I found myself deeply absorbed, barely noticing as the water cooled around me. Only the smell of food wafting upstairs pulled me out of my reverie, and I quickly dressed feeling calmer for the first time in days. Alice was right, the jets were lovely, though I still shuddered thinking about what Alice used them for.

Padding down the stairs Alice met me in the hall, pushing me ahead of her to go sit in the dining room.

"Sit right here." She said, forcing my to sit in the middle chair facing the glass window, before she sat at my side.

"I can help Esme." I offered trying to stand, but I was kept rooted in place by Alice's steel grip on my shoulder.

"We are more than capable Bella." She chastised. "Anyway the point of this weekend is for you to relax."

"Relax from what? Any week a vampire doesn't try to kill me is my definition of relaxing."

"Funny." Jasper said having silently crept up behind me, making me cringe internally. "Sorry." He laughed, sensing my discomfort.

"Jasper!" Alice trilled. "You have to make noise around the human remember, you don't want to scare her to death do you?"

He sat opposite me, still not wanting to be too close I guess.

"Okay Bella." Esme said cheerfully, balancing about five plates in her arms. "Eat as much as you want dear." She set the plates in front of me before taking a seat next to Jasper. I guess I was to be tonight's entertainment.

"Oh, wow. Esme, it looks wonderful."

Esme smiled, her eyes intent on my face as I began to eat. Along with Alice the two women watched me curiously, much like Edward's siblings did when I sat with them at lunch. Only Jasper sent me a look of pity, clearly feeling my discomfort.

"Alice doesn't remember eating human food." He explained. "And Esme just wants to see that you're enjoying it."

"And you?" I asked around a mouthful of food.

"Esme doesn't want me to be rude and ignore our guest." He smiled. I always sensed he got a sense of enjoyment out of me being the centre of attention.

"I hope we are not making you too uncomfortable Bella." Esme murmured. "We can leave if you want?"

"No." I said quickly. "I was just curious."

Unexpectedly Alice grabbed the knife I had left resting on the side of my plate and prodded some of the egg with it.

"Interesting." She said as the yoke wobbled slightly.

I laughed once, trying to focus on eating my food after I retrieved my knife from Alice, not daring to look at Jasper's face knowing he found his wife's action just as funny.

Thankfully I was left to eat my dessert, lemon meringue, in peace while Esme and Jasper cleared the table. Alice danced off to put a film on for us to watch.

It was some mindless chick flick that I only watched with half interest. Jasper didn't even attempt to look entertained either, he spent more time looking at Alice than the screen.

The main character was some grumpy high school girl who falls in love with some bad boy.

It all looked quite tame compared to being in love with a vampire who thirsts for your blood.

Alice seemed to enjoy it though. Or perhaps it was having the human over for a sleepover that she enjoyed.

Her face especially lit up when the girl in the film had a birthday party.

"Ooh, Bella. It's your birthday soon, are you excited?" She asked, probably intending her question to be rhetorical. What person doesn't like birthdays?

Me evidently. The mere mentioning of it filled me with nothing but despair, probably heightened by PMS.

"Sure." I said, pretending to focus on the film.

Unexpectedly I found myself relaxing into the couch, soon realising that Jasper had sent me a wave of calm. Like the last time he did this in Phoenix it only served to make me more irritable than calm.

"Jasper." Alice warned, and the unnatural calm receded.

"Where are my things? I should get changed." I said, looking pointedly at the night sky beyond the windows.

"They're in my room dear, I'll show you." Esme said kindly guiding me up. She stood outside the door as I changed, perhaps preparing the say goodnight.

"Bella?" She entered the room after I finished brushing my teeth in her much more modest bathroom.

"Yes Esme."

She almost seemed shy to me, though I couldn't figure why. "Will you be comfortable here tonight?"

Esme and Carlisle's bed was also smaller than Alice and Jasper's. The whole room was soft, inviting.

"Yes, thank you Esme. For having me."

"It's no problem dear, I love having you." Esme smiled. "You are always welcome here, you know that?"

"Yes Esme." I blushed furiously.

"Good." She reached out to brush the hair away from my face. "When Edward first realised he loved you, I had never been so happy. Finally, my first son would no longer be alone. The odd man out." She laughed sadly. "But meeting you has made me even happier. I can see, all that Edward sees in you. I can't say I love you as much as Edward does. I'm not sure that's possible. But I do want you to know I love you as much as my other daughters."

Impossibly my blush deepened. I managed to stammer out a thank you.

"Now." Esme said, pulling back the thick blankets and steering me to settle under them. "Can I get you some water?"

"Sure." I said, a little shakily.

She disappeared momentarily, reappearing moments later to securely wrap the blankets tightly around me.

"Alice says sometimes you have trouble sleeping without Edward." She asked, ignoring the fact that my blush flared up again. At this rate it would never go down. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"You don't have to Esme."

"I know I don't have to Bella. But I'd like to. If it's alright with you." Without waiting for a response she lay beside me, pulling me into a secure yet comforting embrace. Although Esme was as strong as her family, there was a softness to her that Edward and Alice lacked. If it wasn't for her cool skin, it would not differ much from cuddling my own mother.

"It may not feel like it Bella. But I have faith that everything will find a way to right itself. Somehow." She almost whispered to herself. Suddenly I had the feeling that Jasper was not the only one to pick up on my despair earlier. Had it been so clear on my face?

"I hope so Esme." I sighed, the thick blankets already making me warm. "I guess it really depends on Edward."

"Yes. I suppose it does." Esme replied, before she started singing softly. "I used to sing this to my baby." She broke off. "For the few days he was with me anyway."

Her song, much like Edward's lullaby soon pulled me down into sleep. It wasn't until the morning, when the sunlight edged around the closed curtains that I realised sometime during the night Edward must have returned. Yet it was Carlisle who had joined us, arms wrapped around Esme and me.

Neither looked bored. They only looked at me with warm affection, and love.

 **Note:**

 **The song Alice is singing is Superstar by Jamelia.**  
 **Esme making Italian food is a reference to the movie Twilight when they cook for her. Her name's Bella so she must like Italian food right ;)**  
 **Anyway - the ending with Esme & Carlisle...too soppy? Appreciate feedback!**


	5. Visions

**Note:**

 **Jasper's POV set during New Moon between the Cullen's leaving and Alice returning to Forks. I've never written from Jasper's POV, not sure if it sounds a bit too stiff. Feedback is always appreciated!**

The overwhelming guilt I can deal with. I've felt this level of guilt for all the death I have caused over my life. But being near my brother, experiencing his sheer despair was overpowering.

No matter which corner of our new house I went to I could feel it, just as strongly as if he were stood next to me.

Alice, like the rest of the family, tried to comfort me. Assure me that none of this was my fault. Their sadness was just as clear, our family was incomplete.

Some normality returned once Edward left to track Victoria. Carlisle was working at a hospital again, also teaching at nights. Esme was still restoring the house. I returned to university with Emmett and Rosalie while Alice used the information we had gathered from James to find out about her human life.

I was glad I had partaken in his death. It was one of the few murders I had committed over my life that I felt any justice in. Watching the tape was painful. Not only watching the vampire hurt Bella. But hearing of his hunt of Alice froze me. Bella had a coven of vampires to protect her and we almost failed. Alice had no one.

I began to focus more on her moods than the rest of the house. There was disappointment, that finding this information hadn't triggered any memories for her. But there was also joy, where only Alice could be able to find joy, that she was no longer clueless about who she was. That she finally had a story.

Once she returned we stayed in stasis. Living the lives we usually lived but no longer living to the fullest.

It was our promise to Edward that kept us here. Esme at one point seemed prepared to go to Forks - just to check on her.

"We can't Esme." Alice said calmly, blocking the front door. "We promised Edward we wouldn't interfere. That we would let her lead a normal life."

"But what if she's not happy without us?" Esme asked. Of course she didn't want Bella to be upset, but she was desperate to know that Bella's bond with us was as strong as our bond with her. That she must miss us sometimes at the very least, even if she was happy.

"Esme." Alice said finally, pulling our adopted mother into our arms, Esme's shoulders drooping with defeat.

We returned to our routine for a while. Alice planned to start classes in the next fall, Rosalie and Emmett were planning a vacation for the summer. Carlisle and Esme deliberated going to South America to see Edward, though the plan faltered when Edward refused to answer his phone. Alice still saw them going to Isle Esme but she saw them alone, Edward not visiting once.

We spent more time in our couples than as a whole. And so I was with Alice when her vision came.

I recognised the signs of her vision, but focused on my book until I felt a wave of grief and guilt crash through the room.

"Alice!" I called, running to her side. I pulled her close, trying to shake her from the vision that was causing her so much distress.

"Bella." She squeaked, finally meeting my eyes.

"Alice what happened?" I demanded, trying to make her calm but she refused my gift.

"She's dead." She replied deadly.

"When?" I tried to lower my voice, not wanting to raise the alarm of our family who were scattered throughout the house.

"It's happening too soon I can't stop it. She's already on her way."

"What happens?"

Her eyes swum with fear. "She jumps off a cliff. I don't see her coming out of the water."

"Are you sure?" I pulled her tighter into my arms.

"Yes, I kept looking. I have to go there."

" _Alice_." I warned.

"I _have_ to Jasper."

"Edward."

"We can't let him find out Jasper. You know what he'll do if he hears about this."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know." She said, her voice thick. "I just have to go. Maybe I can help Charlie. I don't know Jazz I just _have_ to go."

"I'll go with you."

"No." Alice said firmly. "We need to get Edward back here, before he finds out about Bella on his own."

"Does he check on her?"

"I've seen him considering it. Going to Forks to see her. His resolve is cracking. I had hoped - " She breaks off.

She had hoped Edward would crack and their family would be reunited.

"I'll call the airport." I said as Alice ran upstairs, past the curious eyes of their family to pack a bag. I heard her tell our family to meet downstairs, and they all entered the room in varying states.

Esme and Carlisle were worried about Edward. It was a persistent worry from the moment he first left that got louder with every day he was gone. Emmett was as always optimistic that it was news of a nomad passing through - he loved the potential for a fight. Rosalie on the other hand was withdrawn, I picked up no specific emotion from her.

"Your flight leaves in two hours." I informed Alice as she returned to my side. "I'll drive you to the airport."

" Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"I'm going to Forks."

"Is Bella alright?" Esme asked worriedly, taking a seat in the chair by the fire.

I sent waves of calm throughout the room, preparing our parents for the news. They didn't resist entirely but their anxiousness was rising.

"Bella is going to die."

"How?" Rose whispered.

"Alice saw her jumping off a cliff." I answered. "She won't survive the fall."

The room stood quietly. "I have to go." Alice said abruptly. "Jazz."

We both left, running to the car.

"You'll watch them?" She asked, staring at the side of my face and we pulled out of the driveway.

"Yes."

"What are we going to do Jazz?" Alice whispered, letting her walls down as we left our family behind us. Her fear and grief were overpowering her, shutting down the small bit of joy she had been able to hold on to over the last few months.

"I don't know Alice." I admitted. "But we have to try and focus on Edward for now. And Bella's father. You'll help Charlie however you can and then we'll focus on getting Edward home. Everything else we can deal with later."

Alice leaned into my side. "I really thought that when I went back to Forks it would be because Bella and Edward would be together again."

We were approaching the airport. "I know. I wanted that too." I kissed the top of her inky black hair and slowed the car, pulling us into a drop-off zone.

"I'll call when I can." Alice promised, kissing my lips quickly before hopping out of the car.

"Remember, watch them, I don't need anyone else making snap decisions today." Alice warned before she shut the door behind her.

By the time I got back home the damage had already been done.

 **Note:**

 **Jasper & Alice were always my favourite couple in the series 3**


	6. Promises

**Notes:**

 **Bella talks with Jasper and later Alice. Post-New Moon. Bella's POV.  
I'm so sorry I've rearranged the chapters again, it's just when I started writing this it made sense to set it immediately after the Cullens return to Forks. Whereas the original chapter 6, now 7, is set just before Eclipse.**

I came back from Italy in the midst of exams. Somehow I managed to get extensions on some of my essays. I dreaded to think what Charlie had told the school about my temporary disappearance, but given the side glances my teachers kept giving me I was starting to think he'd told them I'd had a break down and had just gone AWOL.

Edward and Alice transferred back to Forks High School, however they told the school that they had already passed their exams in LA.

On my last day of exams, the Cullens were all back in school while Edward and Alice gave in their transcripts and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper pretended to come in to say goodbye to their class members despite them never making friends with any of them.

Of course the school was alight with gossip now they were back, which made a nice change from them all only talking about crazy Bella.

"They don't look very tanned do they?" I heard one girl whisper to her friends. "I thought they were meant to be in LA."

Of course I still factored in some of the gossip.

"So are they, like, back together now?" I overheard Lauren asking Jessica.

"I don't know, I don't _speak_ to her anymore." Jessica huffed.

I came out of my final exam to find Jasper sitting on a bench outside the building.

"Jasper?" I asked, as I approached him.

"Rose and Emmett went home." He explained, patting the seat next to him. "Alice and Edward are in the administration office, so I thought I'd come wait for you."

More like Edward and Alice told him to watch me so I didn't get in anymore trouble, I thought as I sat beside him - always maintaining a careful distance.

The rest of my classmates were filing out the building. Angela, Ben, Mike and Eric all huddled together near the doors.

Angela waved to me kindly - I was glad I still had some friends left. Even though the Cullens were back now I would always be grateful to Angela for her patience.

"How'd your exam go Bella?" She called over, humans normal aversion to vampires perhaps explaining why she didn't come any nearer.

"Great thanks Angela."

Linking her arm with Ben, Angela walked off, Eric eventually joining them. He seemed to have been having a quiet debate with Mike, shooting him a cautious glance as he left.

After saying hi to a few other students Mike wandered over to us, apprehensively glancing at Jasper.

"Hey Bella." He said, licking his lips nervously.

"Hi Mike, how was the exam for you?" I asked pleasantly, aware all the while of the glare Jasper was giving Mike for whatever reason.

"Erm, good. I was wondering if I could just talk to you for a minute." He looked pointedly at me, making it clear he didn't want to talk next to Jasper.

"Sure." I tried to repress a sigh. "Be back in a moment Jasper."

I followed Mike a couple of feet away, where I knew that Jasper would still be able to hear us even with Mike half whispering.

"So." Mike said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah?"

"Cullen's back?"

"Just Alice and Edward." I replied, already knowing where this was going. "Rosalie and Emmett are going to college."

"Oh." He looked down at his shoe. "So you're back together."

" _Yes_."

He seemed to bite down on his tongue for a moment before idiocy took over his common sense. "He's no good for you know. That whole family, there all..."

"All what?" I asked stonily.

"They're freaks. I don't know what they are but they _are not_ _normal_."

I crossed my arms across my chest and took a step back. Jasper observed my defensive position and rose from the bench to slowly amble over.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Yes you do." He insisted. "Just look at them, they're all so...so... _haughty_ and arrogant. You don't belong with them."

I relaxed as Jasper stood behind Mike, who instinctively tensed though he didn't know who was there. Slowly turning it was almost comical how Mike paled at seeing Edward's older brother, leaning over him with a somehow blank yet terrifying expression as his eyes burned into Mike's, looking darker than they did a few moments ago.

"Eh...bye Bella." Mike said, hitching his bag on his shoulder and moving swiftly away from us. He kept looking back at us, stumbling slightly every time he did in his haste to get away.

I waited until he was out of sight to laugh.

"Thanks Jasper." I said glancing up at him. His eyes back to their liquid gold.

"Anytime." He smiled, guiding me back to our bench. "Unless it comes across as too _haughty_."

I laughed again, barely noticing that we were sat closer than before. "I'm surprised Mike even knows what that word means."

"I have a feeling he was preparing his little speech as soon as he saw we were back."

"I have a feeling he's deluded." I muttered under my breath.

"Humans - well most of them anyway," he looked down at me "usually feel an aversion to our kind. His reaction makes sense."

"Well you're not like the rest of your kind." I insisted. "You've always been perfectly pleasant, he's just being unreasonable."

"You know what we're capable of Bella." The implication was clear - you know what _I_ am capable of.

"Yeah, I do. Still love you all anyway." I said uncomfortably. I really was my father's daughter.

"You really do don't you." He smiled. "I was amazed at how quickly you forgave us. I expected some anger. Resentment. Sadness. Irritability at the very least. Not this much happiness."

I frowned.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want you to be unhappy. I guess I just underestimated how...compassionate you are."

I twisted my hands together, wondering how much to share. "I am happy. _Now_ you're back." I clarified. "But after you left..." It hurt to think about it. I knew he could feel my sadness and I tried to hold it back so I wouldn't overwhelm him.

" _Yes_." He prompted.

"Well, let me think about something." I said, selecting a slightly less painful memory than just Edward leaving me.

Jasper sucked in a breath. "What are you thinking about?"

"The moment when I realised Alice wouldn't come back."

"And when Edward left?" He pushed.

The memory came to me unwillingly, still fresh in my memory despite everything that has happened since.

Abruptly, Jasper pulled me into a hug. I could feel he was holding his breath. Joy suddenly swept through me, and I suddenly felt loved and happy. It took _my_ breath away.

" _What_?" I managed to get out.

Jasper sat back so he could breathe again. "That's how Edward feels every time he looks at you."

I smiled, still feeling slightly dazed as the emotions slowly leaked away.

"I am sorry Bella." Jasper said, looking into my eyes. "If I hadn't...we never would have had to leave."

I snorted. "You would have left eventually Jasper. Edward would have done it eventually. Something would have made him believe it was the right thing to do. Anything could have made him do it, it just happened to be you." I hesitantly patted his hand. "It was painful, but I think it was for the best. Our path is clearer than it was before."

"Yes. It will be interesting." Jasper looked me over. "Looking after a newborn again."

I rolled my eyes. "You make it sound like I'll be a baby."

He laughed. "You will be. All you'll be able to think about is food." He said, looking meaningfully at the students still milling around the school.

Suddenly he lifted his head. A second later Alice danced out the administration office, Edward just behind her.

"All sorted?" I asked.

"Yes." Alice trilled. "I'll be in your English class next year."

"I'll be in all your classes except gym." Edward told me, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"Ah so I get to keep some of my dignity." I responded playfully, letting him slip an arm around my shoulders and lead me to the car. Jasper and Alice followed us as Alice recounted to Jasper which classes she would be in.

Edward was oddly silent on the walk. It wasn't until he shot daggers at Mike Newton that I realised Jasper had been recounting our conversation to him.

"It's fine. I think Jasper scared him off quite nicely." I told him, jabbing my elbow into his ribs and giving myself a bruise in the process.

"He didn't seem concerned about you finding out. You must be getting soft." Jasper said from behind us.

I got in the back seat of the Volvo with Alice who shot me a smirk.

"Well." Alice said, "It's a good thing Jazz is still scary. Bella needs some help keeping Edward in line. At least until she changes."

I guessed Edward was flinching as he usually did whenever my impending transformation was mentioned, Alice and Jasper just laughed.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure I can keep my little brother in check." Jasper turned to look at me, curling his lips back over his sharp teeth. The terrifying action was overridden by the wink he shot Alice.

Alice turned to me. "Edward and Jazz are going home but I'm staying with you. Charlie won't mind."

I laughed again, my good mood persisting despite my impending separation from Edward. "Alice, I think you know by now that you could break every bone in my body and Charlie would still adore you."

She shrugged. "Maybe not every bone but I think I could get away with a leg or an arm. Anyway at this stage I think Charlie would be happy inviting the entire cast of Cirque du Soleil before Edward."

I sighed. "True."

"Maybe between me and Esme we could convince him to let us go away for the weekend." She paused and looked ahead. "No, he's still pretty mad. What did you have to go and get that motorbike for?" She asked irritably.

"Oh don't you start." I mumbled.

"He might let me stay." She looked. "Yes, next Friday I'll stay over, won't that be nice. I'll tell him at dinner."

I didn't even question anymore. It just started me thinking about what to cook for dinner.

"Not fish." Alice said suddenly, surprising me.

"Why?"

"Trust me." She smiled. "No fish. Charlie will want to order a pizza anyway. As you've finished all your exams."

"Great."

"And you have no work to do once you get in."

" _Right_." I said slowly.

"And it's a Saturday tomorrow so you can sleep in."

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"I thought you could come over tonight. Once Charlie's asleep."

"Alice." Edward started. "She's had a long day."

"I _know_." Alice insisted. "But Esme wants to see her. And Carlisle. They haven't had a chance at all this week."

The idea of visiting Esme brightened my mood considerably. I had been envisaging Alice planning another makeover because, as she argued many times before - _just because I'm stuck inside doesn't mean I can't look nice_.

"There." Alice said seeing the evening. "Bella will have a lovely time. You can have a nap before dinner"

We pulled up outside the house and I followed Alice out of the car.

Edward rolled his window down before I could step up to the curb and snatched my hand pulling me to him. "I'll see you in a few hours." He assured me, rubbing the inside of my wrist before pressing a swift kiss to my lips.

"Yes, bye Edward." Alice said sweetly, grabbing me by the hand and tugging me inside. I was able to wave quickly to Jasper and Edward before they disappeared around the corner.

"Thanks for talking to Jazz." Alice said, reaching for the key. "He's been feeling guilty for months."

"Well he shouldn't be." I insisted. "Edward would have done it eventually."

"You're probably right." Alice hedged. "Still. I want you to know how much I wanted to say goodbye to you." We moved into the living room. "I really did miss you Bella. There were so many times I wanted to check on you but, well I promised Edward." She sighed.

"And it wasn't just me." Alice continued. "At one point Esme was ready to come back to Forks to check on you. She was so worried that you would be unhappy. Well, none of us expected you to be happy really. But Edward was so stubborn. So convinced you couldn't love him as much as he loves you. It seemed impossible to him that you couldn't move on. No matter how many times we tried to change his mind."

"You did?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ we did. For days we tried to convince Edward to stay with you. We knew how this would tear our family apart. Even Rose knew he would be unhappy. She suggested that we leave but Edward stay, of course Edward wouldn't listen."

"Rosalie?" My voice turned incredulous.

"She thinks of you as a risk. She thinks you are making a mistake. But at no point has she doubted how much you and Edward love each other. They left first, taking Jasper with them to Denali where we would meet later. I stayed with Esme and Carlisle while we continued to try to change Edward's mind. I could see that he wouldn't, no matter what I said. I thought about warning you of his plans, thinking you could change his mind better than any of us. But that wouldn't work either. Edward saw my idea and insisted that I leave Forks immediately. Esme and Carlisle left a few hours before Edward did. They wanted to leave after him to keep an eye on you for a day or two but Edward wouldn't let them. He was so sure of his plan even when I showed him how miserable he would be."

"Couldn't you see how it would affect me?" I asked.

"No. You didn't know it was going to happen yet. And after we left I promised I wouldn't look for your future anymore."

A silence settled over us. I knew how the rest of the story went.

"You have no idea how much we missed you." Alice added a few moments later. "And how glad I am that we'll never have to leave you again. I wasn't joking earlier. Jasper will keep Edward here no matter what."

"He has no reason to feel guilty." I said, finding my voice.

"It isn't the guilt. He just can't bear the idea of feeling that much pain from either of you again."

 **Notes:**

 **Hope you liked, I really didn't intend for this chapter to get so long it was just going to be about Bella & Jasper talking about Bella's admirers but the story changed as I was writing. I love any excuse to write Jasper and Alice into a chapter they're my favourite characters!**


	7. Cold

**Notes:**

 **Post-New Moon. Bella's POV.**

The downside of spending my free time at a doctor's house was that as soon as I got a little sniffle it was like disaster had struck.

"Are you feeling feverish?" Edward asked making my sit on the couch.

Honestly I'd sneezed four times.

"No." I said, admittedly my voice did sound a little thick to my own ears.

"How long have you been congested?" Carlisle asked laying a hand across my forehead. "She's a little warm." He told Edward.

"I'm fine." I insisted irritably.

Being grounded I had been unable to visit the Cullen house for weeks. However Esme and Alice decided enough was enough and worked up a nice story to get us all excused from school for the day. I would be back home by five and Alice assured me Charlie would be none the wiser about how I had spent my day.

Even Rosalie and Emmett were here. Rosalie still being in her weird polite phase after the whole Italy incident. She was currently offering to get me some water while Emmett laughed once again at my fragility.

"Does your throat hurt at all?" Carlisle continued, wrapping a hand lightly around my wrist to feel my pulse.

" _Carlisle_." I said sternly, pulling my hand away.

"You were sniffling last too." Edward talked over me. "Do you feel nauseous? You know the flu has been going around."

" _Edward_. I am _fine_. Worst case, I have a cold. Humans live with colds every day. Calm down."

Jasper and Emmett laughed. Like Rosalie, Jasper hung with unease around me now. He was evidently still sorry for my birthday - not that I allowed him to bring it up at all. I _never_ wanted that day brought up again. Still, we would have to clear the air eventually.

"Alice?" Edward asked while I mumbled incoherently.

"She'll be fine Edward, Bella will have a cold until Tuesday."

" _Tuesday_." I groaned.

"It's okay, Carlisle will give you something to help you sleep at night." Alice grinned, sitting on Jasper's lap. "At least you don't have to worry about infecting any of _us_."

"Charlie?"

"He won't catch it." Alice said confidently. "Most of the school's already had it."

"I'll make you some lunch dear." Esme said, patting my head as she walked past.

"I'll help." Rosalie offered, pulling Emmett out the room with her.

"I'm fine." I called after them.

"Bella." Alice chastised. "Let us take care of you."

"Alice, it's the common cold. Most people still work and do chores when they have the cold, okay. I'm not dying."

"Well you are not most people." Edward said, tapping the end of my nose. "End of. Now, are you warm enough."

I sighed, accepting my fate to be coddled for the rest of the day. " _Yes_."

"I'll go get a box of tissues." Carlisle offered, dashing upstairs.

"We can watch a movie this afternoon." Alice said.

"No romantic comedies this time though." Jasper told her, clearly referencing my first sleepover when we were both bored stiff.

"Ooh horror." Emmett called from the kitchen.

"No." Alice vetoed.

"Bella, what do you want to watch?" Carlisle asked politely, coming down the stairs.

"Anything I can sleep to." I shrugged, figuring Carlisle would probably make me take a dose of medicine after lunch.

"Something familiar then." Edward reasoned.

" _Bella_ \- lunch." Esme called, prompting Edward and Alice to drag me to the dining room. Thankfully unlike the last time Esme cooked she kept things light, soup and a sandwich. Also unlike last time the whole family wasn't sat around the table watching me eat like I was a nature documentary.

Now _that_ had been an awkward dinner.

This time only Alice and Edward stayed, chatting quietly amongst themselves while I ate - Alice occasionally passing me a tissue if I sniffled and Edward pushing my glass of water closer if I cleared my throat.

Their over protectiveness was annoying.

On the other hand, and I hated to admit it but, it was a _little_ bit nice being looked after. Back home I took care of Renee when she was sick and when I was sick I worried about no one being able to look after Renee. With Charlie he just passed me off to Carlisle and avoided me like I had the plague until I was better again.

Just as I was finishing up my vampires slipped out of the room to start their movie as Esme cleared my dishes away.

"Was that alright for you dear? The soup wasn't too hot?" Esme asked, brushing my hair away from my forehead. Her cold skin felt wonderful as my temperature continued to rise.

"It was lovely, thank you Esme."

I always felt bad about Esme cooking for me, no matter how many times she assured me that she enjoys it. But again it was a nice change to life with either of my parents. Charlie could only cook sandwiches and maybe a steak. My mum's food was nearly always inedible.

"I don't know how you cook so well when you can't taste the food." I added.

"Thank you Bella. It is a bit of a handicap." Esme sighed. "Here's your medicine, Carlisle says to take a dose with every meal and once before bed." She slid over the tablets.

Walking back to the living room I passed the empty spot where Edward's piano used to be. It had had to be removed after Edward smashed it during our debate on my humanity. The new one was due to be delivered in a few days. Edward said the new piano would be better than the last, and I shuddered to think of the price tag involved. Carlisle and Esme hadn't even cared about Edward destroying furniture - which once again lead me to wonder how much money my family had generated over the centuries.

"Bella." Alice called. I had been staring at the empty spot for a fraction too long. "We're ready to start if you are."

Alice was curled up with Jasper on the floor, while Emmett and Rosalie took a couch. Esme glided in to sit next to Rose.

"Carlisle." Esme said quietly, as though he were in the room.

I couldn't hear his reply but Esme turned to me, "He's just finishing up some calls, he'll be down soon."

"So what did you pick." As I sat next to Edward.

"Classic." He pressed play.

I watched the opening credits until the title came on to the screen. _The Odd Couple_.

How appropriate.

 **Notes:**

 **I was originally going to use the film Some Like It Hot (my favourite) but I thought The Odd Couple was more appropriate. Let's face it, Bella & Edward are rather odd :D**


	8. Dread

**Notes:**

 **So for the record I had serious doubts publishing this chapter. It doesn't really fit with the canon, it doesn't really fit into Eclipse and it makes Bella seem very evil and manipulative. Not that I'm saying Bella isn't at all manipulative in the series, she is. But this is like a new level entirely. Inspired by my own mistrust of a certain branch of my own family in this chapter Bella's Uncle and cousins come to visit.**

 **It took a long time to update partially because I wasn't sure about this chapter, I thought about deleting it a few times and moving onto the next topic. The other factor was that I started university again, I'm a postgrad this time, everything is chaotic and unorganised and is making me miserable. So taking this into account even if you think this chapter makes no sense be nice to me about it anyway :)**

Jasper was once again burying me at a game of chess while Alice and Edward looked on, the three of them smiling evilly over how outmatched I was for this.

I was contemplating whether I should play to lose - in only a few moves Jasper had already scattered of all my pieces, ready to be taken. I didn't even notice Alice was having a vision until I saw Jasper looking at her.

"Edward?" I asked, not wanting to pull Alice from her vision.

Alice's eyes refocused. "Oh Bella. You're having some visitors this weekend."

"Who?" I said warily, thinking of all my enemies queuing up out there to kill me.

"Relax." She rolled her eyes. "It's someone from your family. Your Uncle Billy."

I dropped the pawn I was holding. "He's not bringing my cousins is he?"

" _Yes_." Edward replied slowly. "Do you not get along?"

I ignored him and turned to Alice. "Does my dad know yet?"

"No, they're planning on surprising him. They'll turn up Friday afternoon."

I nodded, I had two days to prepare then.

"I'm staying with you this weekend?" Alice asked, surprised, just as I made the decision to ask her.

"Charlie will say yes then?"

"Yes, he doesn't know you'll have other visitors this weekend. And I'll ask so he says yes." Alice said. "I still don't know _why_ though."

"Can I leave some things here? I'll give you them tomorrow." I continued over her, going through the few things I owned that could be described as somewhat valuable.

"Yes that's fine." Alice said impatiently. "But _why_?"

I looked up from my thoughts to find three sets of eyes on me. I wondered then what they were sensing with their powers. Jasper must be reading my dread. Alice was seeing the decisions going through my mind. Edward had both pieces of information although that must not be enough to put all the pieces together as he still looked confused.

"I should go back to the house." I said, standing up and knocking my king over as I did. "Let's face it you were going to beat me anyway." I shrugged at Jasper.

"I'll go with you." Edward said, rising to his feet.

"Okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow Alice. Bye Jasper." I said quietly, pulling on my jacket and heading for the door.

"Goodbye Bella." Alice chirped, shooting a glance at Edward.

Edward snatched the keys to my truck and waited until we got to the end of the drive to start his questions. "Well?"

I sighed, deciding to be straightforward. "My older cousin is crazy, the younger one steals everything."

"And your uncle?"

"Oh he's alright. A bit loud, but alright."

"What does he do?"

"He's a fireman."

"And he's your fathers brother?"

"Yes. He's my only uncle. My mother is an only child."

"When did you last see them?"

"About three years ago." I guessed. "Before I came to Forks. I would meet Charlie in California during the summer and they visited us there."

"What happened?" Edward guessed.

"I'm still not a hundred percent sure, but it involved the police, a monkey and a fire."

"A monkey?"

"Sarah took him from the zoo." I glanced at his face. "And before you ask I have no idea how."

"Sarah's the younger one?"

"Yes, Daniel is a couple years older than her. Sarah's about seven years older than me."

"You said Daniel is crazy?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay maybe crazy is a little much, but he lies a lot. He lies about everything and anything just because he can."

"Well I guess I'll know." He tapped his head. "It will be interesting. Meeting them."

I made a face at that. "I was hoping having Alice over would be able to get me out the house for a bit."

"You're still grounded." Edward reminded me. "I don't see Charlie changing his mind."

"No." I agreed slowly. "But I was thinking if Alice said that you were all going away for the weekend and she wanted to stay with us, once my cousins came over we might be able to convince Charlie to let me go to your house so we're not in the way."

"And you accuse your cousin of being crazy for lying." Edward teased.

"Well if you think honesty is best I guess I could just ask Charlie whether he would be okay letting me spend the weekend with my vampire boyfriend."

"I'll ask Alice if it will work." Edward sighed as we pulled up to the drive. "I better get going before Charlie sees me and I have to explain why I don't need a car to get home."

"Probably." I said, slowly unfastening my seatbelt. "You'll be back soon?"

"Of course." He bent forward and kissed me before disappearing out of the car.

Alice saw everything going perfectly to plan. I left school alone while Alice went back to the house to get her things. She had already excitedly informed me about the new pyjamas she had bought just for the occasion, even though she would have no reason to wear them.

Edward was going to drop her off at the house which would coincide with my relatives arriving. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were piled in the car too surrounded by camping gear to keep up with the rouse. They would say Esme and Carlisle were driving ahead of them with the tents when actually they were at home waiting for my arrival.

As always Charlie was perfectly pleasant when Alice bounded up to the door, carrying more bags than any girl would ever need for a two night sleepover. What Charlie didn't know was that the bags were half empty and when Alice went upstairs to put them away before dinner she was actually filling them with the items I had left out to be saved from Sarah.

The whole plan seemed to be going so well, I felt positively cunning. I almost forgot for a moment that I would still have to spend about an hour with my family before I could make my perfectly executed escape.

"Have you got everything Alice?" Jasper called after Alice as she danced up the stairs.

"Yep." She soon bounded back down, undoubtedly having stashed all my things away in a matter of seconds. She gave Jasper a hug before turning to Edward. Charlie stood in the doorway, eyes travelling between Emmett's massive frame in the back of the Volvo to Jasper who, while nowhere near as big, always carried a slightly menacing presence. To sane humans anyway.

I couldn't believe all of Edward's siblings were taking part in the charade but when I last saw them they all recalled having relatives they disliked. Even Rosalie took the time to address me and tell me of an Aunt Gladys she had who always insisted on wearing white gloves so she could see if her parents house was being properly cleaned by sweeping a finger across the surfaces for dust. If she ever found any Rosalie would be immediately sent to clean it.

"Okay, I'll be in the car. Edward?" Jasper said, looking at his brother.

"I'll be right there." He stepped to me and gave me a hug as he was unable to kiss me without Charlie turning purple.

"Bella." Jasper called from the doorway, innocently pointing to the car that had pulled up behind the Volvo. "Are you expecting anyone else."

Charlie went to the door. "Billy?" Rushing out to greet his brother. "What are you guys doing here?" He enthused. I was never sure whether my father really did like my Uncle Billy and his children. Charlie always seemed somewhat insightful to me, enough that I felt he should see them all for their true nature. But at the same time I wondered whether he really had it in him to dislike his only family apart from me.

Turning to Alice I grimaced as I heard Sarah call my name.

"Bella! Is that you!" She squealed, running into the house almost oblivious of our company until she released me from a tight hug. "Oh, who's this?"

Her eyes lingered on Jasper a moment too long and I saw Alice's eyes flash. This could be more fun than I thought.

"Sarah. This is my boyfriend Edward." I pointed out, as my Uncle Billy and cousin Daniel came into the house. Edward stepped forward to shake their hands. "Then this is Alice, his sister." I continued. "And their adopted brother Jasper."

Sarah quickly stepped forward to shake Jasper's hand, which he obliged somewhat unwillingly. I saw Sarah wince when Alice took his place, squeezing her hand a little too tightly while an angelic smile lit up her face.

"Pleasure." She trilled before stepping back to stand closely at Jasper's side as we all crowded into our small kitchen.

"Charlie, didn't think you'd have company." Uncle Bill boomed, clapping a hand to my dad's shoulder. While the two brothers looked physically alike my uncle had always been loud and very unafraid to say what he thinks.

"We won't be in the way long. My family is just leaving for a camping trip, we were just dropping Alice off here." Edward said politely.

"I'll head to the car now. Goodbye." Jasper said pleasantly, running a hand down Alice's arm before heading outside. I noted, and I'm sure Alice did too, how Sarah's eyes followed him out the door. Edward just grinned.

"Me too. Goodbye Bella. Be on your best behaviour Alice." Edward winked at her before turning to kiss my cheek. He shut the front door carefully behind him.

"So," Charlie started. "Are you guys staying here long?"

"We thought we'd stay the weekend." Bill responded, taking a seat at the dining table without any invitation. "We'll try not to get under your feet too much."

I may have imagined it but I thought I saw Charlie pale a little. "You're staying here?"

"If it's no trouble." Billy glanced at Alice who was leaning comfortably against the door frame. "We probably should've called ahead but we wanted to surprise you. Didn't reckon you'd have visitors."

"Oh we'll make it work." Charlie shrugged. "Why don't the kids take my room and you can sleep in Bella's bed..." He paused and looked around thinking how this would work.

My cousins and uncle didn't even pause to consider the statistical difficulties, they just grabbed their bags and headed upstairs.

"I can go back to my house Charlie, if Bella will give me a lift." Alice offered while I bit down on my lip to prevent a grin.

"Oh now Alice, I don't want you staying up at that house all alone." Charlie glanced at me. "Why doesn't Bella go with you. _Just_ for this weekend."

"Oh thank you Charlie." Alice said sincerely. "I promise I'll make her do her homework and we won't go out at all." She smiled angelically at me. Knowing her she was probably planning on taking my shopping now that I owed her a favour.

"Okay, Bella go pack and get Alice's bags. I'm gonna go see if the kids," the devils I thought, "are hungry after the trip."

I dashed upstairs before he could rethink anything. Uncle Billy was with my cousins in Charlie's room as I passed by so I was free to quickly pack some clothes I had already set aside before grabbing Alice's stuff and rushing back downstairs. It was a miracle I didn't trip and ruin the whole thing in my rush.

Alice was waiting by the door for me and took all the bags from me to go put in the car. She disappeared into the growing darkness as my relatives came back down the stairs.

"Sorry to ruin your plans this weekend Bella." Sarah said still smiling nevertheless. I just knew she was planning on going through my things the instant she got a chance. That girl needed help. "I hope we'll still get a chance to see you before we leave."

"Yeah." I said vaguely. "Well I'll be coming home once Alice's parents get back from camping."

"Shame we didn't get to catch up." Daniel started. "I was going to tell you about the research grant I got to study..."

Billy cut him off. "Never mind that Daniel. Have a nice weekend girls." He said, not caring that he had disturbed our plans, even if they had been made just to spare me from spending time with him.

"Thanks Uncle Bill. Hope you have a nice weekend." I waved and quickly shut the door behind me and hurried to the truck where Alice was waiting behind the wheel.

"Remember..." I started.

"I know, I won't kill your antiquated truck. Promise." Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Now let's go home. I think Jasper wants to finish that chess match you ran away from."

 **Notes:**

 **Please comment or leave kudos. Thanks to everyone reading, on fanfic I've had over 900 views on this story and along with A03 this story has been read over a 1000 times so, wow!**


	9. Babysitting

Edward was going hunting with Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Which meant I got to spend the whole day under the watchful eyes of Jasper and Emmett.

 _Joy_.

"They'll be on their best behaviour." Edward promised me as we waited for them to arrive.

"I still think this is unnecessary." I insisted.

"Humour me." He replied, pressing a kiss to my forehead before leaving to get the door. We'd already had this discussion before, and I couldn't argue that I wouldn't feel safer with Jasper and Emmett here. Nevertheless I was looking forward to the day where I would be invincible and could actually be trusted to be alone.

"Bella." Emmett's voice came booming from the hallway before he bounded towards me. "Nice house. Bit small though." He amended as he stooped to get through the kitchen door.

"Good morning Bella." Jasper said, following Emmett silently into the room, quickly glancing around at his surroundings.

Edward sighed. "Well I'll be going." He kissed my cheek. "Guys?"

"We'll behave." Emmett laughed. "We're gonna have fun, right Bells?"

I tried to smile as I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye as he went out of the kitchen door.

Calm flooded my system and I knew Jasper had sensed my despair. I wondered if I could ever go a length of time without missing Edward when he left me.

"So what do you want to do?" Emmett asked, oblivious to what was going on around him.

 _What I want is to have nothing trying to kill me so I can spend a day alone_. "I still have homework to do." I answered politely.

Emmett stuck his lower lip out. "Still? We've already done ours."

"Well some of us have to eat and sleep."

"What do you have to do?" Jasper asked.

"History essay on European Reformation and some math work." I responded, going to pick up my school bag from under the kitchen table.

"I'll do your math," Emmett said, snatching the bag from my grasp. He was at the table with my worksheet and pen before I could blink. "So easy." He said as he whizzed through the equations. "Jasper will help you with the history, it's his area."

I looked up at Jasper who had already taken a seat besides Emmett. "Have you come up with a title yet?"

While Jasper and I worked Emmett had finished in five minutes. He left briefly and remerged with some old newspaper which he scrunched into balls. At odd intervals he would throw them at Jasper, who would neatly dodge them every time, barely taking his eyes off the page.

Emmett eventually growled in frustration and traipsed off to the front room. With the paper done I started packing up my things while Jasper collected all the discarded paper to be thrown away. Naively I had presumed Emmett had given up and was completely taken by surprise when a paper ball hit me squarely in the forehead. Waving my arms around in confusion I stumbled off my chair and would have fallen on the floor if Jasper hadn't set me upright.

Emmett's laughter was so loud I was surprised the roof didn't fall in. I just scowled at him before grumbling out a thank you to Jasper.

When Edward got home I think I would have to make it clear that Emmett would never be 'babysitting' me again.


	10. Engagements

**Alice POV. Eclipse.**

"Hurry." I yelled through the forest, racing back to the cars we had left on the outskirts.

"Alice, what's the rush?" Emmett complained bounding after her. "We weren't going to leave for another hour."

"Maybe she was trying to stop you from completely destroying your outfit." Rosalie quipped, keeping pace with her husband. She was right to be disdainful, considering she had to go buy a complete new wardrobe for Emmett every month because he had not just ruined but completely destroyed his old one.

"We have to get back to the house!" I laughed, twirling as I ran. Jasper grinned at the happiness radiating from me.

"I guess the kids aren't in trouble then." Esme called from the back of the group. As always she ran beside Carlisle, quickly checking her phone to make sure she hadn't missed any calls or messages from Edward.

"No. The opposite." I replied, continuing to laugh. "They're getting married."

Rosalie stumbled slightly causing Emmett to laugh. She knocked him into a tree which broke in the fall and smirked down at him.

The family came to a stop much to my annoyance as Emmett rightened himself.

"Right now?" Esme fretted. Except for me, no one else wanted to watch Edward get married more, Carlisle bringing in a close third.

"No. And they won't get married without us there if I get any say in it." I muttered impatiently. Honestly, how could Edward think I would let him marry my sister in Las Vegas of all places?

"So is this changing anything?" Carlisle asked.

I looked forward and shook my head. "No, she'll still be a vampire. We're just pushing the date back until after the wedding." I didn't mention that my soon to be sister-in-law wanted to hold off the transformation for a honeymoon, although I could see Edward planned to talk to Carlisle about it later.

"So why are we racing back if nothing is wrong?" Rosalie asked, sounding bored. "It won't hurt if we hunt for another hour or two. They'll probably want to be alone for a little longer anyway." She ignored Emmett's wide grin who was undoubtedly thinking something lewd.

I rolled my eyes. "Because I want to talk them out of having a cheap drive-through wedding without any of us there!"

"Drive-through?" Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"What they want to do is their business." Esme said calmly, although I didn't need Jasper's powers to see that she was disappointed with their plans.

"Oh come on." I stamped my foot with frustration though I could now see our plans changing.

"Let's stay for another hour like we planned, then we can go home to see them Alice." Carlisle resolved before taking Esme's hand and darting back into the forest.

Rosalie and Emmett soon disappeared too leaving Jasper to watch me sulk.

"But I want to go home now!" I whined.

He walked over and ran a hand through my hair. "Not long now Alice. Let's hunt a little longer."

I sighed. "You go, I'm already full."

Feeling my resolve Jasper sped off, soon picking up the scent of some elk, while I sat next to a tree and looked forward to plan how I would convince Bella that having a big wedding really was a better plan.

Finally we were in the car. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett had gone ahead in the first car, all wanting to escape my enthusiasm. Jasper, being my husband, had no choice but to sit beside me smiling indulgently at my joy. I soon urged him to overtake them on the highway which of course prompted Rosalie to try to overtake us back but with my premonitions she never did.

"Fifteen minutes." I sighed as we approached Forks at high speed, soon slowing as we approached the town line as I saw that we would cross some passing cars. Rose took the opportunity to pull ahead before joining our speed restriction. I caught her smirking in her mirror and I took the opportunity to pull a face at her.

"Will Bella be asleep?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, as soon as Edward knew we were nearly here she went up. I think she wants to avoid the fuss."

"Hmm, I don't blame her." Jasper answered. I was happy at their rapidly growing friendship. Really they had a lot in common and once the whole problem of Bella still being alive was resolved I could see everything going quite smoothly. Though Jasper was still apprehensive about looking after a newborn again.

Edward can't escape though, I thought happily, looking forward to cornering him about his marriage arrangements.

We turned onto the drive. Only the hall and living room lights were on.

I dove out of the car as soon as we neared the house leaving Jasper to park. The rest of the family were already in the garage and about to head into the house. I beat them in and twirled up to Edward.

"Many happy returns." I trilled in a whisper, knowing how big a hissy fit he'd throw if I woke Bella up.

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"I'm going to get my way Edward." I warned as everyone else came in.

He shot me a dark look before turning his attentions to Carlisle and Esme who swept him up in a hug.

"Congratulations Edward." Carlisle said warmly, stepping back.

Esme held on a few moments longer, silently telling Edward how happy she was.

The pair of them then went upstairs to settle down for the night. Esme already began to plan what she could make Bella to take with her when they left for their "camping trip" the following morning.

Emmett tackled Edward next. "Finally got her to say yes did you?" He laughed, setting an annoyed looking Edward down. I knew nothing could irritate him right now. He was over the moon.

"Congratulations." Rose said quietly, laying a hand on Emmett's arm leading him outside with her.

"Congratulations Edward." Jasper said.

"Thanks Jasper. Did you all have a good hunt?"

"It'll be fine tomorrow Edward." I reminded. "Just keep an eye on Bella and make sure she doesn't wander."

He laughed. "I won't."

"I mean it Edward. I won't be able to see you both if you insist on having a werewolf there with you."

"I know Alice. I'll keep Bella on her best behaviour."

Jasper disappeared to our room to review the plan for tomorrow for the umpteenth time.

"I'm really happy for your Edward." I said under my breath. "You deserve this."

"Thanks Alice." His grin spread wider than I'd ever seen it in all our years before we met Bella.

Nothing had better go wrong tomorrow, I thought wryly. Not when everything was finally perfect.


	11. Together

**Yes I'm finished! I'm so sorry that there is always such a long gap between updates, postgraduate work you know. Anyway I'm trying to finish off most of my fanfic stories. I think from now on I'll just stick to writing one chapter stories. I need to dedicate more time to my dissertation if I'm going to pass :D I also have an idea for a fiction book (I'll probably post on Inkitt, under same username) that I want to start in my spare time. I still love fanfic though so I will post stuff occasionally so check out my other works!**

 **I hope you like the conclusion, it took me ages to do. Not the actual writing just the idea. I never really liked Breaking Dawn so I don't like working within it, but it felt like the right way to end this series.**

/

Everything was finally perfect. The Volturi had returned to Italy, the werewolves had reached a truce, and there family was back together. Finally safe.

But Alice was still disturbed.

For the first few weeks the family stayed together practically all the time, relieved to have each other. Only Edward knew how close their family had come to being destroyed. Carlisle could have been killed, and worse (for Alice), Jasper.

After a month Rosalie and Emmett decided to visit Siobhan's coven.

A week later, with much, much, much persuasion, Bella and Edward allowed Nessie to stay with Jake and Billy for the weekend and took the opportunity to spend time _alone_ in their cottage. Esme and Carlisle soon decided they would leave Forks that Friday and have a long weekend in their New York apartment as Alice saw the weather would be overcast.

Leaving Alice and Jasper with the main house to themselves. Alice saw that they would receive no visitors over the weekend. While Edward loved his child, Alice knew he was looking forward to having time with just Bella. And was looking forward to not having Jacob hovering over his shoulder even more. It would take weeks before they'd be able to even begin getting the smell of dog out of their furniture given how often Jacob was at their house.

Jasper knew, of course he knew, that something had been nagging at the back of Alice's mind for some time. She saw him cornering her as soon as their family left. And she, as always, began experimenting with the future, coming up with different techniques to avoid his questioning. But his resolve would not waver, the line of questions just came later and later.

"You know where to find us." Bella said, pulling Alice into a final hug. You'd think they were going off to another continent, not ten minutes away. She figured it must be the mothering instinct heightening Bella's already nervous personality. And the experience of multiple attempts on her life.

"Nothing's going to happen this weekend, Bella." Alice sighed. "Stop worrying so much. Everyone is going to be fine."

"Come on Bella, let's give Alice and Jasper some peace." Edward said, tugging on Bella's jacket. He knew the conversation they were waiting to have. He shot Alice a sympathetic look as he continued to drag Bella away from the house.

"Fine." Bella mumbled. "But it's not like they didn't have plenty of time away from us when they were looking for Nahuel."

She shut the door firmly behind Edward and Bella as they set off to their house. With a sigh she turned to Jasper fully resolved. She could never keep anything from Jasper. He knew she would never keep anything from him. She just needed time, and after all of his time alone Jasper had learned to be patient. He couldn't be married to Alice otherwise.

"When we first met Nahuel and Huilen, I looked forward to see how the Volturi would react. If seeing that a hybrid between a vampire and a human existed would lead them to see we were telling the truth, and to leave us in peace.

"I saw two outcomes. Firstly that they would not believe us, that they had always held a grudge against us, and that they would fight us regardless of our evidence. Secondly, that I would show them a vision of our fight and they would realise they would be outmatched against us. That they would sustain losses. That's what made them leave."

Jasper stood patiently. What Alice said he already knew, and did nothing to explain her recent mood.

"In the fight," she continued, wringing her hands, "we suffered losses too. Carlisle was killed."

Jasper flinched at the thought. Alice knew Jasper always stayed for her. That this life was never his first choice. But their connections were strong. The entire family would have been destroyed without Carlisle.

"I was being held by the Volturi and you came for me. Jane used her powers on you and Bella was attacked and couldn't shield us anymore. Two members of the Volturi killed you while Bella was fighting. I couldn't get to you."

She wasn't aware when she had started looking at her feet instead of Jasper's face, but she slowly looked up. Alice wasn't entirely sure of her husband's sanity when she saw how happy he looked.

"Jasper?"

"That's the only thing that's been troubling you?"

"Yes, I just keep seeing it in my mind."

"It didn't happen Alice. It's not going to happen."

"I know that."

"Then why is it upsetting you still?" He laughed, pulling his wife into his arms.

"It came too close to becoming true for comfort." She mumbled into his chest. "What did you think was wrong?"

"I thought you might still be having trouble around Nessie."

"No, that stopped."

Jasper sighed. "Is it just me or does the few years that Bella has been with us feel longer than usual?"

Alice growled.

"I mean it. Between the constant attacks, running away, moving, the werewolves, a vampire-human baby, it's been an intense few years. Personally, I'm looking forward to returning to, what Rosalie helpfully called, the relentless monotony of going to a school full of humans that I spend most of my time wanting to kill." He paused, sensing her mood. "There, see you're smiling. You must agree."

"Relentless monotony?"

"Well, I always end up a year above you so I don't see you for most of the day. Life is always more boring when you're not around."

"Mmm," she agreed, sinking deeper into his arms. "At least I have the advantage that I can look forward to what we will be doing later together."

"See anything interesting on the horizon."

"Maybe. If you keep up being so nice to me." She smirked.

"I'm always nice to you." Jasper replied indignantly.

"Yes you are. Maybe instead of starting school right away we can go away for a while. Bella won't want to move now Charlie knows about us."

"Maybe we could go to Isle Esme, now everyone's back here."

Alice wrinkled her nose. "I don't think you want that. Bella and Edward kinda trashed the place while they were there. You might want to let Esme redecorate before we go again."

"Where do you see us going?" Jasper said, kissing the top of her head.

"We could go to the cabin outside Quebec for a while. It's nice and remote. Lots of good hunting."

"No family members constantly walking in on us."

"There." Alice said as the future resolved around her. "We'll get there next Wednesday. We're going to have a lovely time." She continued as images kept coming to her.

"Is there even any point of going?" Jasper always asked the same thing.

"Of course there is. My visions are pretty accurate, but they can't capture what I'll feel when I'm there."

"Then how do you know we're going to have a nice time?" Their conversation continued to play out, Jasper already knowing her answer.

"Because we'll be together."

/

 **Well done for sticking with this story for so long! If you enjoyed it please leave a comment, I love getting feedback from my readers, it really does help to improve my writing. Thank you all my lovely readers, have a good day!**


End file.
